The embodiments herein relate generally to musical instruments. In particular embodiments relate to diagnostic equipment for an electric guitar.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, for a guitarist or guitar repair technician to sample a different guitar pickup on a guitar, one had to remove the existing guitar strings, remove all pickup and pick guard hardware, unsolder the existing pickup from internal electronics, and then remove all pickup mounting hardware. Then, to install and sample the new guitar pickup, one would need to re-attach all pickup mounting hardware, re-solder the new pickup to internal electronics, attach all pickup and pick guard hardware, re-attach guitar strings and retune. This was extremely tedious and ran the risk of damaging the fragile wiring inside the guitar while greatly reducing the life of the strings. Most guitarists had not attempted to do this because of the delicate nature of the internal electronics and the fact that it was extremely time consuming. Guitar repair technicians charged a decent amount of money to do this type of repair or modification because it requires a good degree of skill to do it right, and there was always the risk of damaging the guitar and its internal electronics. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.